<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Philly by chiridotalaevis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438483">Happy Birthday Philly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/pseuds/chiridotalaevis'>chiridotalaevis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/pseuds/chiridotalaevis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as birthdays go, this one was turning out to be pretty shitty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Philly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for PhanWorksChallenge's Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down.</p><p>Huge thank you to @dayevsphil for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as birthdays go, this one was turning out to be pretty shitty. Maybe it was just that Phil was used to his birthdays being a big deal, a week long celebration with his friends and family, loads of presents and tons of cake. Logically, he realized that most people stopped having these elaborate celebrations when they were adults, that birthdays weren’t that big of a deal at this point. Except his birthday kind of was.</p><p>Which is why today’s birthday was indeed very shitty. It started with the weather being horrible - it was grey and raining a mixture of ice and snow. Then just as he and Dan were ready to go out for a birthday lunch with their friends, they called and cancelled. Because of course they have jobs that can have emergency meetings that you can’t get out of. </p><p>And to top it off, his mother called to say that they decided that they are moving their visit to a couple weeks later because his dad has the flu. And yes, Phil feels horrible for his dad and of course health comes first, but couldn’t the stupid virus wait just a little bit so that Phil had a chance to celebrate with his family? So when Dan told him that there has been a mix up in their dinner reservations and they aren’t going to get their romantic birthday dinner, just the two of them, Phil felt like crying. </p><p>“It’s fine Dan. We can go another day,” he managed to say, and then quickly turned around and walked out of the room so Dan wouldn’t notice the stupid tear running down his face. He was an adult! This should not be such a big deal. Except it was. And Phil right now felt like the universe hated him.</p><p>Phil went up to the bedroom, put on his headphones and tried to drown out the self pity in Apex. He didn’t know how much time had passed, still feeling sad and forgotten on his big day.</p><p>Then he heard the door opening and saw the lights being turned on.</p><p>He pulled off his headphones and looked up. Dan was standing in the door with a giant Dominos pizza. He appeared to have stuck a bunch of cake candles into it which formed the number 33 with them.</p><p>“Birthday pizza?” Dan said a little hesitantly, as though afraid that Phil would be mad. “I got us some muffins as well. I mean, I couldn’t find cake, but these are chocolate with caramel, and I know you like them…” He paused waiting for Phil to answer, looking unsure and a little guilty, as though scared Phil would still be angry.</p><p>“You… you went outside to get me muffins? In this weather?” Phil asked and felt that rogue tear slipping down his cheek again, now for a totally different reason.</p><p>Dan just softly put down the pizza on the bed and took out some slightly squashed muffins from the box under his arm. He then quickly ran out of the room just to return with his laptop and a bottle of wine.</p><p>“I have your parents on Skype, as well as Martyn and Cornelia,” he said, setting down the laptop and handing Phil the wine.</p><p>Phil looked at the laptop screen to see the slightly grainy images of his parents, brother and Cornelia all smiling at him with glasses raised. Dan then got a matchbox out of his pocket and lit all the candles on the pizza, holding it in front of Phil.</p><p>“Make a wish,” he said, as Phil’s family started singing him the birthday song, their voices slightly distorted by the microphone.</p><p>Phil closed his eyes and blew on the candle. He could hear the cheers and applause from his family and Dan’s “whoohoo!” and then a soft kiss on his temple. “Happy Birthday, Philly!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think:)<br/>Come talk to me on <a href="https://quercussp.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or click <a href="https://quercussp.tumblr.com/post/190513877567/happy-birthday-philly">here</a> to reblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>